1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device that supplies fuel to an engine of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel supply device for a motorcycle is disclosed in JP-A-2002-293281. This fuel supply device has a suction section of a fuel pump disposed out of a fuel tank, and has an expelling section communicating with the lowest portion of the fuel tank from an external location and disposed out of the fuel tank. An outer conduit connects the suction section and the expelling section to each other. The fuel tank straddles over a right and left pair of frame structural members (upper pipes) forming a front half portion of a vehicle body frame. The fuel pump is attached to a bottom surface of the fuel tank so that the fuel pump is positioned between the right and left frame structural members as viewed in a fore to aft direction of the vehicle, and a lower portion of the fuel pump protrudes downward beyond the bottom surface. The protruding portion has the suction section. Thereby, an ineffective residual amount of fuel in the fuel tank is reduced, external appearance and arrangement around the fuel tank is improved, and a capacity of the fuel tank is expanded.
In a conventional fuel supply device as described above, because the suction section is disposed outside of and protrudes from the fuel tank, it is difficult to narrow a width of the vehicle in the fuel tank portion.
On the other hand, in a vehicle on which a rider frequently rides under a standing condition always a narrower width of the vehicle around the fuel tank narrower is always needed to improve maneuverability.